I. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a new method and apparatus for effectively restraining the movement of wheeled carts such as shopping carts, flat carts, medical carts and other similar vehicles.
II. Prior Art and Other Considerations
The restraining device of the present invention is an improvement over prior art devices such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,500,965 and 4,018,449.
Prior art devices have failed to produce commercially or publicly acceptable products in their attempts to provide safe, effective braking or restraining mechanisms for wheeled carts, particularly shopping carts.
Prior art braking or restraining devices generally are designed to be of automatically locking construction or manually locking construction. The automatically locking devices typically employ a spring biased means to automatically engage or lock their braking or restraining mechanism when the cart is at rest or when the cart handle is unengaged. The manually locking devices also typically employ spring biased means to engage or lock their braking or restraining mechanism but will allow the cart to operate freely unless or until the braking mechanism is manually engaged.
One problem with the prior art devices is that the addition of the braking or restraining mechanism or structure to the cart frequently interferes with, restricts, or prevents the nesting of carts, particularly shopping carts. This nesting characteristic is generally desired by the owners of such carts for mass movement of the carts and for storage considerations. Another problem, generally associated with the automatically locking prior art devices, is that the carts cannot be freely moved, either forward or backward, without the operator being in physical contact with the handle or release mechanism of the cart at all times thus preventing the cart from being pushed, pulled or turned from the front of the cart. Another problem with the prior art devices is that, in many cases, the cart had to be specially designed or altered to accommodate the braking or restraining mechanism contemplated thereby. An additional problem with these prior art devices is that the wheel restraining mechanisms used in the prior art frequently tend to damage the cart wheels on which they operate by the very nature of their design and construction.
For the above and other reasons, movement restraining mechanisms are not currently being provided to wheeled carts, specifically shopping carts commonly used in shopping centers, malls, and supermarkets. This presents a very serious problem with regard to damage suffered by persons and property from runaway carts as can be well documented by insurance company claims files.